tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Molly
Batman (1966) Molly was a fictional gun-moll featured in the original live-action Batman television series, which aired on ABC from 1966 to 1968. Played by actress Jill St. John, she appeared in the first two episodes of the series, "Hi Diddle Riddle" and "Smack in the Middle". Molly was the only female member of the Molehill Mob, who were a criminal gang employed by the Riddler. Molly was at a night club called What a Way to Go-Go when Batman came in while investigating the Riddler's most recent clue. She provided a riddle herself, cluing Batman in to the fact that she was working for the Riddler. After a bartender spiked Batman's orange juice, Molly seduced Batman into dancing the Batusi with her, enabling the other members of the mob to kidnap Robin. Later, the Riddler created a mask of Robin and dressed Molly up in the mask and his costume in order to fool Batman. Batman brought the supposedly injured "Robin" to the Batcave, where he then revealed how he was onto her plan all along. Molly tried to escape by climbing the outside lattice of the nuclear reactor that powered the Batmobile. Batman tried to stop her, but when she climbed to high, she became scared and lost her grip. Molly fell into the reactor and was killed instantly. It was a horrible way to go-go. Tales from the Crypt Molly was a mysterious homicidal woman with a face that resembled a mask. She would seduce men at Halloween parties, then engage them in having costumed sex. After which, she would then skin their faces and add it to a collection of trophies in her room. One such hapless victim was an abusive partier named Carl Schlag. True Blood Molly was a vampire with the appearance of a woman in her early twenties. She worked for the Vampire Authority in their headquarters in New Orleans, Louisiana. When the VA captured Bill Compton and Eric Northman, Molly was tasked with keeping them subdued, which she achieved via a remote controlled miniature impalement device strapped to their chests, which she called an iStake. When Compton eventually consumed the blood of vampire queen Lilith, and assumed her power, he turned the tables on Molly, torturing her, and ultimately executing her with her own iStake. Read more... The Walking Dead Molly was a middle-aged Caucasian female who lived in the U.S. state of Virginia in the years following zombie outbreak. Molly had terminal cancer, but this didn't stop her from chain-smoking, largely because she felt there was little that this post-apocalyptic world had to offer her anyway. She became a member of a militant survival group called the Saviors, along with Paula, Donnie, and Michelle. Molly's group captured two members of another group that had attacked a Savior satellite outpost named Carol Peletier and Maggie Greene. She had them bound and gagged in a room, along with Donnie, who had suffered a serious gunshot injury from Carol. Molly mocked Carol as she began hyper-ventilating and later ignored her pleas to stop smoking near Maggie, who was pregnant. Later, Molly went to check on Donnie, only to find that he had died from his injury. Now a zombie, Donnie bit Molly on the arm, infecting her. Maggie Greene, who had escaped confinement, killed Molly by bashing her across the back of the head with a gun. Category:Characters Category:Deceased characters Category:1966/Character deaths Category:Criminals Category:Jill St. John Category:Burt Ward Category:Tina Majorino Category:Vampires Category:Minor characters Category:Female characters Category:Walking Dead/Characters Category:2013/Character deaths Category:Kennedy Brice Category:Gunmolls